Make You Red All Over
by Leveragelover
Summary: Sequel to To ask Three Thieves -which you need to read first-! Sophie is determined to seduce Nate out of the lecture but will it work?


**A/N: Here's the sequel! I don't own Leverage :(**

_Make you red all over_

Sophie walked into the apartment, purposely looking through her purse and sashaying her hips more then normal.

"Sophie we need to-ahhh...ummmm...uh" Nate completely lost his train of though as he slowly let his eyes travel down her body. "New dress?" he managed to stutter out

"Uh-huh. Tara and I are going out for drinks tonight" Sophie smiled and went into the kitchen, making sure that he saw the back of her dress.

Nates jaw was hanging open and he quickly clamped it shut but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"I can feel you staring at me" Sophie said and tried to hold back a grin

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

He didn't even bother to respond

"Nate!" Sophie snapped and turned around

He immediately looked up at her with slightly wide-eyes.

"You dirty little liar" Sophie slapped his arm

"I'm a guy Soph!" Nate defended

"Well then you should be able to man-up when I say that I am NOT going to that horribly BORING lecture on the printing press!" Sophie yelled at him

The gears suddenly clicked in his head. "You sneaky little bitch"

"What?" Sophie asked with the fake innocent voice of 'I'm so dead so I'm gonna pretend like I have no idea what's going on'

"You thought you could distract me with that sexy dress of yours but it's not gonna work!" Nate sneered

"Mhm, yeah, keep talking" Sophie leaned against the counter so the v-neck slipped a little bit lower. She could visibly see Nate swallow hard and glance down before looking at her. His ears were red, which meant he was nervous and uncomfortable. PERFECT.

"Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want to go?"

"Because you looked so excited and I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

Nate felt his face burning and cleared his throat. "It wouldn't have hurt my feelings Soph"

"That's a lie, you know you would've pouted about it" Sophie gave him a serious look and went to go sit down. She purposely sat in a way so the dress rode up IMPOSSIBLY high.

Nate was now VERY uncomfortable and he could swear he was as red as her dress. He was going to stick his ground though just to show that she could not seduce him out of it. "Well we're still going"

"Aww but Nate I'd rather do something else" She grinned in that _'I've got something up my sleeve and if you don't give in I'm gonna mess with you so bad you're going to wish you wouldn't have put up a fight'_

Nate shifted and looked at her seriously. "You are NOT seducing me out of this"

Sophie pouted and slumped back in her seat. "Fine!"

"Now please..." He shooed her off to the door

Sophie scowled at him and stomped out the door. Nate let a deep breath and went upstairs.

**LEVERAGE **

It was about 3 hours before the stupid 5-hour lecture. Sophie kept pacing back and forth in hope of distracting her mind. Nate was sitting at the table with a pair of reading glasses on as he did Sudoku. He sighed contently and took a sip of his coffee. She finally reached her breaking point and started hitting him in the arm. He recoiled slightly and pushed her away. She stopped hitting him and growled in frustration.

"How can you be so bloody content?"

"How can you not be?" Nate asked simply

"Because all I can think about is having sex with you!" Sophie yelled at him and shook his shoulders roughly

"Okay well sucks for you, I can't"

"What-why?"

"I promised Father Paul that I wouldn't." Nate sighed.

Sophie looked at him with her _'Are you 'effing KIDDING me?_' look

"I started going to church again" Nate explained

And still her look remained the same. "How long is that promise going to last?"

"Just a week. It'll be up tomorrow" Nate smirked slightly

Oh, great. Just BLOODY great. Now she would HAVE to sit through that stupid-ass lecture.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. It's fine Nate. I respect it" Sophie said through clenched teeth and gave a strained smile.

**LEVERAGE**

Sophie took her seat next to Nate, now wearing respectable day clothes. She decided she could either focus on the lecture (HA, NO!) or fantasize about whatever came to mind. She liked option two. Why couldn't Nate have told her about the whole promise to Father Paul before? That way she could've faked sick and then she'd get to spend her whole day in his bed and being taken care of by him. Or maybe it would've been nice if he was the one that was sick and then she could play sexy nurse. That would've been way too fun.

Her mind wandered for a while as the lecture trudged on in the background. Then something started to bubble up in the back of her head. What IF Nate had been lying? What IF he had lied to her about the deal with Father Paul? What IF Nate had outsmarted her? That would mean that the bastard had conned her. He had conned her into going to the lecture.

"Nate!" Sophie whispered

"Shhhhh," Nate hushed her, "this is absolutely riveting"

"Riveting my ass. You lied to me!"

Nate snapped his head over to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't make a deal Father Paul did you? It was all one big con to get me to come wasn't it?" Sophie jabbed her finger at his arm accusingly

Nate stated at her for a second with a blank expression. "Come on," he took his hand with hers

Sophie slapped his hand away and looked at him with a 'Don't even try to play innocent with me! I know what you did and I'm not gonna forgive you' expression. "Don't touch me"

Nates face dropped and he started getting up. "Follow me"

Sophie obliged begrudgingly and followed Nate out of the row of seat past all the people.

(But seriously there was over 300 some people here and she couldn't help but wonder why they were even there. Also how many other woman, or even men, had been dragged to the lecture. Then she just felt bad for the guy giving the lecture because the poor man probably has nothing better to do with his life.)

They walked out the back door and into the lobby.

"So did you lie to me or not?" Sophie demanded harshly.

"I didn't even want to come to this okay. The whole point of forcing you to come to this horribly boring lecture was to show you that sometimes you have to do something you don't want to do just to make your partner happy-"

"Wait a second, partner?"

"Yeah...I thought we sorta figured out that we were dating. Or at least something close to it" Nate shifted and he felt his face burn slightly. "Anyway I just wanted you to see that sometimes you have to sit through stuff that I like to make me happy. You also probably know this, but I hate being forced to go shopping with you or having to go watch some stupid chick-flick with you. The reason I do those things though is because it makes you happy and if your happy I can't help but at least be a little happy. I-I just feel like I deserve some collateral here"

Sophie looked up at him with a pure ashamed look on her face. His eyes were young and blue and she just wanted to clutch onto him and say she's sorry.

And that's what she did.

He stumbled slightly at the sudden force of her slamming into him with an unexpected hug.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch" Sophie muttered into his chest

Nate held back the smirk creeping up on his face. "I forgive you Soph"

"Thanks" Sophie pulled back and looked up at him. She couldn't help but think he was adorable and VERY sexy at the same time.

"How 'bout we ditch this old mans band and go back home?" Nate murmured with a slight seductive hit to his voice

'Since when did Nate talk slightly seductively in a public place?' Sophie wondered in her head

"First off, old mans band is not a good catch phrase. Second, what's with your seductive tone?"

"Well that dress did look impeccable on you" Nate purred in her ear

"Mmm well it does need to go to good use and what better way then now" Sophie smirked slightly and then sashayed off to the door.


End file.
